DBNG (Dragon Ball New Generation) Book 3
by Olympus2020
Summary: (This story is set basically centuries after the events of Z and Super. DBS lore is not included as of yet, but some things in the story are inspired by it.) Saiyans and Humans have mixed and a small percent of Earth's pop. has been able to access ki and learn martial arts. More powerful people means bigger and badder enemies and a new group of heroes must rise up to thwart evil.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is based off of Dragon Ball/Z/Super/GT. All credit goes toward Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Shuiesha, and Toyotaro for making an amazing manga and legacy. Please support the original releases._**

 _400 years after the events of Dragon Ball/Z/Super, the Z-fighters are gone, and their legacy has impacted the universe to this day. But when all of the heroes seemed to have vanished, a group of young fighters must bang together and fight the battles that no one else can. This is the story of the Z-Crew, the next generation of heroes to carry out the legacy of the Z-fighters before them._

Chapter 1: A New Set of Trials

After my last fight with Gohan, I had been training with my friends: Christian, Jerry, Calvin and Hobbes. Nothing had happened that needed our help, but that was all about to change.

I woke up from sleep, feeling 4 faint energies fighting. One felt familiar, while the other 3 weren't. After 10 seconds, the familiar energy started to lower rapidly, and then soon after that, all of the energies had split and disappeared. I thought nothing of it, since I was too tired and I fell back into a deep sleep.

The next day, I had flown to the Town Center to pick up some groceries. When I finished, I flew home. When I was over a field, I felt this power level coming very close, very fast. Then I was hit down into the field. I impacted the ground creating a 10-foot crater. I get up very slowly and in pain. I start looking around to find whatever hit me. Then I hear a voice, "Turn around."

I jump back in shock and turn around. Standing there is a guy about 8 inches taller than me. He was heavyset, a little chubby, but he looked strong and his energy proved that.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Mingerti, the son of the legendary Colinco," he answered.

"Great," I thought. Then I asked, "Why are you on Earth?"

"This planet caught the eye of my father. He loved the massive population and tech on the planet and wanted to control it. So I'm here to make that happen," He said.

"Oh man," I thought, "I have to alert the guys." Then suddenly, Mingerti said, "On every planet we conquered, there was always a hero or a group that protected the planet. I can feel your power. You are the protector of this planet. I want to see how strong you are."

"Wha…" I stuttered. Then a fist came in and hit me in my face…hard. I skidded back about 50 Ft. on my back. I looked up and Mingerti was falling with a fist flying to my face. I teleported out of the way, causing Mingerti to hit nothing but the solid ground. I charged him and punched him the sides, making him skid back a few feet. Mingerti started snickering.

"Impressive. I know you're holding back, though," he said.

"You're right, although I'm not the only one holding back." I said.

Mingerti chuckled lightly and said, "Ok. Do you want to lose that badly?"

"Sure, whatever." I answered.

I tensed up and my power started growing. Dark clouds started forming in the sky and lightning crashed down. Then I screamed. The ground shook violently and an electric blue aura pulsated around me.

Back at the house, Christian and the others were just watching TV when they felt these humongous energy levels. One was rising fast but the other one was paled the growing one. Christian said, "Guys, I think we should figure out what's going on."

Miles away, Gohan was laying down when he felt the two power levels clashing. Gohan said, "Is that…oh no!" He flew towards the fight.

The dust settles around the area. I stand there with a blue pulsating aura flowing around me.

Mingerti smiled and said, "Ok, let's begin round 2." He charged at me with a kick swinging to my head. I ducked and punched him in the ribs. Then I started pummeling him. After a while, though, Mingerti started to regain his ground and started to clash. I started to tire gradually and started losing ground. Occasionally, he hit me and caught me off guard. Then I punched him in the stomach then flew back. I charged a full-power Kamehameha as he got up. I fired it at him. He turned around to block the attack but he wasn't fast enough. The energy beam nailed him, flinging him into a mountainside.

"Man, that took out all of my power," I thought. I felt 4 powerful energy levels coming my way pretty fast. I thought, "Crap, I have to hold my own for a while." Suddenly, the mountain exploded with a blast of energy. I looked over and thought, "…well this sucks." Mingerti looked at me, smirked, and then teleported in front of me. What completely surprised me was that Mingerti was in near- top condition. When he got in front of me, I realized that he was one of the energies I felt the previous night. My heart started to pound.

He said, "If you're the best on the planet, then I'm disappointed." He picked me up by my shirt and raised his fist. I charged a final energy ball and fired it at him. It missed Mingerti by an inch. I thought, "Wow…this is going to suck." A fist nailed me in the face and I flew back into a mountain. I got up but Mingerti vanished. Suddenly, I was kicked from behind. Sailing backward, he flew after me and started to pummel me. Then he hit me down to the ground. Dust flew up into the sky and a crater was formed. I laid there nearly unconscious as Mingerti flew down to the crater. I looked up at him. He raised his hand and started charging an energy attack. I braced myself for the blast. Then I heard, "Aaugh!" I opened my eyes and Mingerti was gone. Christian stood there and reached down to pick me up. As he picked me up by my hand, Jerry, Calvin, and Hobbes landed around us.

"Chris, are you ok?!" asked Christian.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't fight this guy. He overpowered me easily," I grimaced.

"From the looks of things, I don't think we have a choice!" he said. Suddenly, Mingerti flew back and landed in front of Christian. We surrounded him and got into fighting stances. Mingerti looked around at all of us, clenching his fists. Then he focused on Christian.

"This isn't your problem." he said.

"It is when you attack my brother." Mingerti reared his right fist back and was about to punch him but someone said, "No! Don't fight him!" We looked up and saw Gohan descending down to the ground. Pieces started to come together, and I realized that Gohan was fighting that night, too. Mingerti looked at Gohan, then to me and said angrily,

"You know him?"

Gohan said, "Look, please don't fight us. Not now."

"Why should I listen to someone like you?" growled Mingerti.

"Because," Gohan said, "you want a real challenge, right? You want to fight traditionally and honorably, right? So, wait one day so we can get ready and then we'll fight." Mingerti glared at us angrily and then said, "Fine. But I will finish this." Then he flew off. After he left, everyone was so confused, especially me. I was about to ask who that was but Calvin voiced them for me.

"Gohan? W-who was t-t-that guy?"

"A young mercenary who is known for extreme and rare fighting skills. He is also known for anger issues. I fought him years before I got caught and he was hard to defeat because he just wouldn't lose his energy. His stamina is super long-winded compared to anyone I've ever fought. That's also why he has a strong hatred towards me."

"That explains the dirty attitude," I said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Christian.

"We will train harder than we've ever trained before," I turned to Gohan. "Gohan, do you know a place to train because our house can't give us the strength we need to handle someone like him. We were barely able to handle you when you were under…with the…anyway, we won't win by training at just my house." Gohan looked down thinking. Then he said,

"Oh! If it's still intact, I know a place. It's called the Room of Spirit and Time." I lit up with excitement and exclaimed,"Wait, I remembered about that place, I thought it was a urban legend…oh wait, you're a living legend…of course you knew about it."

Calvin asked, "Um…what exactly is this place?"

I turned and said, "It's a room with a different dimension that allows you to spend a year whole year inside while you spend a day outside." Everyone there exclaimed in joy, knowing that this was amazing, but then Christian said, "Wait, can't only 2 people a time go in? "

Gohan said, "It used to be like that, but luckily the old guardian of Earth made it so as many as 10 people could come in and train. I just hope it's still there."

"Well, let's go and see," I said. Then we all flew off, Gohan leading the way, to the Room of Spirit and Time. After 15 mins, we saw a floating structure high above us. "Yes!" yelled Gohan, "It's still there!"

I said, "Ok everyone, Gohan is going to tell us what our schedule is since he's been through this before, ok? We have one day, so let's use it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training

The Crew went to the RoSaT mid-morning to start our training schedule. We split up into 4 groups with 2 or 3. I was with Gohan, Christian was with Thomas and Jerry, Calvin was with Hobbes and Wilson and Jacob were together. The first day, we just sparred intensely equivalently spending almost 1 month in the Room, which meant we spent a little over an hour from the outside. However in that seemingly short time, all of us had gained so much strength.

During the time in there, we developed amazing tactics and tag-team attacks. Christian had the best showing by completely unleashing a new Kamehameha. Him and Thomas were sparring, when Thomas had fired a powerful energy blast at Christian. Christian got into the famous stance and charged up a Kamehameha, but it didn't look like a normal one. It had lighting surrounding an electric blue ball. He fired it and the beam screamed across the horizon. Thomas barely got out of the way. Gohan and I turned around, noticing the energy fluctuations.

Jerry asked, "What the hell was that? That was insane!"

Christian said, "I don't really know, it was just an all-out Kamehameha."

"Well, I'm calling that the Ultra Kamehameha, ok! Jeez!" yelled Thomas.

Nothing truly big happened until the last day in the Room. Everyone else was getting ready to leave the Room except me and Gohan. We were sparring. I was struggling extremely badly and it was pissing me off. I knew that I was nowhere near the level I need to be in order to fight Mingerti again, and I was pushing all of my limits. Gohan knocked me away and I fell on my face, all of my strength sapped.

"Is this all you got?" Gohan yelled. "If you fought me now, you wouldn't be able to scratch Mingerti!" He powered up into a Super Saiyan. "You aren't the same hero from a few months ago. He actually beat me." I started to stand up, shaking with my tattered body. I froze, completely. i froze because I was way out of his league and I knew that Mingerti was as strong, if not stronger. I was angry, because I knew I was at the limit, but it wasn't enough. I was angry at my body quitting on me, because I knew I had more to give. I had lost so much, and I wasn't going to lose it all from not being able to stop it.

"I know I'm not the same! I'm stronger than that!" I yelled angrily. When I said that, a faint yellow aura started to flow around my body. Gohan knew all too well what was happening. He pushed on even harder, knowing what the result could be

"Then prove it! Cause if not, everything you care about will be gone!" yelled Gohan. Hearing that, I pushed out all my power and screamed. The ground started to shake violently and lightning crashed around me. My hair started to stand up and a yellow aura started to flow more around my body. Gohan yelled, "Use the pain of your losses and let it ignite your true power!" I screamed again, and my hair turned yellow and my eyes turned emerald green. Everyone watching was in shock. Then I abruptly lost all of my energy and consciousness. I fell down on my back, asleep. Gohan powered down and picked me up.

"Ok, "he said, "We're done for the day. Everyone go home and get a senzu bean. No more training, just recovering, ok?" Everyone was still processing what happened to me, until Christian said, "Ok. Guys, let's go! Gohan, let me stay with him." Gohan nodded. Everyone else left the room and flew away. Gohan carried me out the room and laid me down on the ground.

"Make sure you tell him what happened," said Gohan. Then he flew on home.

2 hours later, I woke up, sat up, and saw Christian next to me sitting down on a ledge. It was early evening outside.

"Bro, what happened to me?"

"You don't know? You almost turned into a Super Saiyan."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. You passed out before you fully transformed, but you were so close." I sat there, perplexed.

"Come on. Let's go on home." Then he helped me up and we flew to the house.

That night, after we had dinner and hung out to de-stress our minds in preparation for the battle, I laid in bed. I heard my door creak open. I turned to see Gohan walk in and sit down next to me.

"I can't sleep, man."

"Me either, bro." Gohan looked at me. There was an uncertainity in his voice, something I had never heard before.

"This is it, right? All for all, huh?"

"I see no other way."

"Man, I wish Jason were here. He could've dealt with this easily."

"Yeah, I remember seeing him fight. He was freaking insane. Youngest Super Saiyan 2 from what I heard; beat my record by one year."

"If he hadn't disappeared 6 years ago then things would be so different." I stopped, and then said, "We need you, Gohan. You're the strongest we got right now. You need to lead us," Gohan looked down, remembering the training from earlier.

"For right now...but after what I saw from you, there's something about you. If anyone is going be a leader, it's going to be you." "Me? But I'm…I'm nowhere near as strong as you, or as experienced. I don't fit the bill at all."

"I can't explain it but I know that you're the best leader." I stayed silent, nearly overwhelmed. Gohan knew from the look in my eyes and started to comfort me. "Look, no matter what happens, we're give it our all. We got this."

Then he walked out back to the air mattress. I turned on my side and closed my eyes, taking in Gohan's words.

"We got this." Then I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Crew v. The Young Mercenary

I woke up and it was a nice bright and sunny day outside. I met everyone one downstairs after I went and washed up. They were sitting on the couch waiting on me. I stood in the middle and looked at Gohan. Gohan nodded at me. It was like him telling me, "You got this." I nodded back and looked at the rest of the Crew.

"Guys," I said. "This is it. We've trained a whole month yesterday for this fight. We are stronger than we've ever been before. Now, there is no denying about how tough this battle will be, because it will be the toughest we've dealt with. But, I know that Mingerti won't expect us to be so strong. We will win this, no matter what!" Everyone cheered and started getting hyped up.

"Let's handle business, y'all," I said. Then we walked outside and flew to the battleground.

We landed in the flatlands, away from any civilization. We were surrounded by mountains.

"He should be here any minute now," I said. Then I felt a familiar massive energy coming toward us. Suddenly, Mingerti appeared above us. He floated down in front of us. He was intimidating to say the least, and he knew he was. Gohan and I were in the front of our pack, representing the action of 'try and scare us'. Mingerti scanned us all, and snickered.

"All right, who's first?" said Mingerti. Christian walked in front and said, "I'll go." Mingerti smiled and said, "Ok, then, whenever you're ready." I said to Christian, "Hey, be careful, ok?"

He nodded and said, "I sure will." The Crew flew back and let them have the room they needed. They stared each other down while a light breeze went through the air.

"You don't have a chance of beating me. None of you do!" Mingerti yelled.

"You don't know a damn thing," Christian said.

"Then show me what you got," Mingerti said. Christian charged at Mingerti with a straight jab. Mingerti blocked it and swung a left cross. Christian ducked under his arm and they started to clash. Then Mingerti punched Christian in the face. Christian started doing back handsprings to get some distance but Mingerti charged after him. Christian noticed that and started shooting ki blasts at him. He just swatted them away, punched Christian and threw him into the air. Christian stopped himself and hovered high above the ground.

"Is that all you got? I thought you were better than this," Mingerti called out to him. Christian tensed up and started powering up. A white aura surrounded him, and the wind circled around him. The ground started shaking. Then he stopped suddenly, and so did the shaking and the wind. Christian's power was at its max. Mingerti just smiled.

"Bring it!" he yelled. Christian charged at Mingerti and reared back a punch. Mingerti caught his fist and kicked him away. Then he charged at Christian and kicked him to the clouds. Then he vanished up to Christian and hammer-fisted him down to the ground. When Christian hit the crater a huge cloud of dust erupted from the impact and he formed a crater. Mingerti landed down in front of the crater. Christian got up from the bottom of the crater, clothes torn, and grabbing his ribs.

"I wanted a challenge and I didn't get it," Mingerti said.

"Get the senzu beans from my room. Hurry!" I said to Thomas. Thomas nodded and flew towards the house. I turned around and Mingerti was whaling on Christian, pummeling him. I started gritting my teeth and started to power up to interfere. Suddenly, I felt an immense power next to me. I saw Jerry vanish from my right side. Mingerti had picked up Christian by his shirt and was charging a ki blast. Then I saw Jerry appear next to them, and kicked Mingerti away to the other mountains. I was surprised; his speed was much faster than I thought. His energy was pulsing rapidly, angrily. A blue aura was crackling around him.

"Chris!" he yelled to me, "Get him out of here!"

"Ok!" I yelled back and flew down there to grab Christian. As I landed and picked Christian up, Mingerti landed in front of us. He looked at Jerry.

"You want to intervene?" He asked, arrogantly. "Ok, I'll let you go ahead and try." Then he turned to me.

"You, when I'm done with him, you're next," he said, pointing at me. I looked back at him, with a look only reserved for people that get on my last nerve. My energy fluctuated a small amount, but I reined it back in, trying to keep my composure. I flew back to the rest of the group and laid Christian down on the ground. Mingerti looked back at Jerry.

"You really think you stand a chance?" he said. Jerry started to power up. He started screaming. The ground started to crack underneath their feet, rocks and dust started to circle around them. The wind started to pick up immensely, blowing with the force of a massive thunderstorm. Then Jerry punched Mingerti in the face, making him fly back. Jerry charged after him, rearing back his fist for another punch. Mingerti regained his composure, stopped his momentum and blocked Jerry. Then they clashed and shockwaves boomed over the horizon, making holes in the clouds in the sky. Mingerti kicked Jerry to the ground. Jerry flipped and landed on his feet then charged back up and started to clash with him again. Mingerti punched him away again. Jerry stopped himself in the air. I looked at him; he was torn up, bleeding from various cuts, and breathing heavily. Mingerti charged at him and punched him in the stomach. Jerry gasped in pain, and grabbed his stomach. He fell to the ground and landed on all fours, grimacing, groaning and still clutching his stomach. Mingerti raised his hand up to the sky and started to charge up an energy attack.

"If you think you can challenge me, then stop this!" he yelled down at Jerry. Jerry staggered and rose up to two feet, looking up angrily and fearfully at the amassing energy orb above the horizon. He powered up his energy, pushing it to the max. I looked at the situation and couldn't take standing around anymore. "I'm going in there! Jerry needs help now!" I yelled. Calvin and Hobbes nodded, but Gohan ran in front of me.

"Wait a second, don't go just yet!" he yelled.

"Why?! What's the problem?!" I asked frantically.

"We can't just rush in blindly!" yelled Gohan. "We need a plan!"

"Are you serious right now, Gohan?!" I yelled. Just then, Mingerti angled the attack at the Earth. Lightning circled around the orb, his body and it shot out and struck the ground around us.

"Good luck!" he yelled and then he fired the energy orb at the ground. Jerry stood his ground and put his hands up in front of him to catch and hold the attack from hitting the Earth. "Forget a damn plan! I'm going to help him!" I yelled at Gohan. Then I turned to Calvin and Hobbes.

"Calvin, Hobbes, help Jerry push it back! I'm going after Mingerti!" They nodded and we all charged in. Calvin and Hobbes stood by Jerry and powered up to their full strength. The orb hit their hands and pushed against the trio. I charged up at Mingerti.

"Hey!" I yelled. Mingerti turned to face me, surprised. I punched him squarely in the jaw with a right hook, knocking him away. I charged after him, charging up an energy attack of my own. I extended my arm and hand and fired a blue beam at him. He turned and put his hands up to block. An explosion shook the horizon around us. Jerry, Calvin, and Hobbes are still holding on the orb. The struggle was so great the ground started to crack and crumble beneath their feet. They were getting pushed in the ground.

"Give it everything you got!" Jerry yelled. Then they all scream and push the orb into space. It zooms by my face and careens all the way through the Solar System. I looked down at them on the ground. Jerry had fallen back to all fours and Calvin and Hobbes dropped to one knee each breathing heavily. I quickly flew down and stood by them. Then Mingerti landed back in front of us, seething with anger. I powered back up.

"You interfered," he growled. He started to slowly power up, and a teal green aura started to flow around his body. Everyone next to me was spent, and unable to help out anymore. So I threw a punch at Mingerti's chest. He blocked it and swung a right hook at me. It connected, hitting me in the in the face. I flew back and skidded across the ground. My nose started bleeding. I stood up and wiped the blood from my face. He charged at me again, rearing back another punch. He swung and I ducked under his fist and tried to punch him but he blocked me again and tried to kick me back. I blocked his leg inches from connecting to my face. Then we started to clash. Gohan looked at me fighting him, thinking of a plan and studying me, watching me.

"Come on, Chris!" he thought. "Break through and transform!" Then Mingerti knocked me down to the ground. I landed on my hands and feet. He flew down at me with a charged up punch. I jumped to the side, making him hit the ground and form a crater. I shot two energy blasts at him. He swatted them back at me, which I turned out of the way of the energy blasts. He got up and kicked me in the chest. I skidded back on my feet. Mingerti teleported behind me and charged an energy orb in his hands. I noticed him, and knew that I couldn't defend against it.

"Shit!" I thought. He fired at my back, and an explosion boomed across the flatlands. I flew through the air, hole in my shirt and a huge burn mark on my back and landed on my stomach. I skidded on the ground and laid on my side. Mingerti landed in front of me and looked at me.

"Disappointing," he said. "I expected more from you." He put his hand in front of him and charged up a red energy orb. "Time for you to die." He growled. Then I heard a scream from behind me and a massive energy started to grow immensely. Mingerti looked up behind me and huffed. Gohan landed in front of me, powered up into his Ascended Saiyan state.

"G…Gohan?" I stammered. Lightning crackled all around him. I could feel the heat of his aura emanating on me, and his energy was so much than the last time we fought.

"Can you stand?" he asked. I started to slowly stand up.

"Yeah I can," I said.

"Then get the others out of the way." Gohan said. I nodded and ran to Jerry and the others, picked them up and flew back to get out of the way. "So you finally decided to fight me?" said Mingerti.

"I can't let you hurt my friends anymore. We settle this now," said Gohan.

"Then I guess it's time for me to get serious," He smirked. He started to scream power up. The ground started to shake, lightning started to crack down around us. Dark clouds started to roll over the landscape as the lightning grew in intensity. The teal aura surrounded him and pulsated. Then he stopped. I looked in shock. Mingerti's energy was just higher than Gohan's. Gohan clenched his teeth and got in a fighting stance.

"Finally, finally I get to kill you!" Mingerti growled. He charged at Gohan. Gohan screamed and charged at Mingerti.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Full-Power Showdown: Gohan v. Mingerti

The shockwave from Gohan and Mingerti caused the the grass below them to be ripped up. I put my hands up to shield my face from the debris being launched away from the fight and at my body. I looked up and saw sparks and ki blasts exploding in the sky. Each explosion made from the blasts colliding shook the atmosphere around us. Gohan kicked Mingerti away and charged after him. Mingerti spun back around to face the charging Saiyan and blocked Gohan's right cross. Mingerti then punched Gohan in the stomach. Gohan gasped in pain and crumbled a bit. Gohan gritted his teeth and grabbed Mingerti's arm, then spun him around and threw him down towards the ground. Mingerti flipped and landed on his feet and Gohan charged at him again. Mingerti charged back up towards Gohan and they started clashing again. going faster then they were before. My eyes could barely keep up with their insane speed. I heard grunts from behind me. I turned around and looked down and saw Hobbes start to get up. I knelt down next to him and helped him stand up on his feet. Behind him, I heard mummurs from Calvin and Jerry.

"Chris," Hobbes asked me. "Do we have a chance against this guy?"

"Yes, there's always a chance. Gohan is the only one right now that can fight him toe-to-toe but he's going to need our help soon." I knew how strong Mingerti was compared to Gohan, and the odds weren't stacked against his favor.

"Hobbes, I need you to get the others up right now. We gotta be ready for the right time to attack Mingerti and help Gohan." Hobbes nodded and went to wake up Christian, Calvin, and Jerry. Then I heard a crash. I turned around and saw Gohan slowly get up from a freshly made crater. He was grabbing his right side of his stomach, grimacing. Mingerti smirked with excitement.

"I thought you were better than this. So dissapointing." Gohan looked up at Mingerti angrily. I could tell he was starting to feel desperate. Mingerti kept taunting.

"I guess you're just like them. Trash is all the same, no matter how different they look." Gohan screamed and powered back up, raising his level higher than before. Lightning from his aura flashed and shot out around him and the heat from his energy was spreading rapidly. I knew this was past his limit and that if he fought like this he would burn out. I turned around and saw that Hobbes had woken up the rest of the guys. Looking at Hobbes, i gave him a look of frantic worry.

"We need to go now!" We powered up to our maximum. Then we all charged at Mingerti. Gohan saw us coming and backed up and charged up more energy. Calvin got to Mingerti first and tried to punch Mingerti, who dodged in the nick of time. I vanished behind him and kicked Mingerti in the back. Jerry stopped in front of Mingerti path and kicked him in the stomach. Then Christian teleported up to Mingerti and hammerfisted him down to the ground. Mingerti flipped around and landed on his feet and looked up in frustration. I screamed a war cry and charged down at Mingerti, and Jerry followed behind me. Mingerti charged up and went to swing a monster right hook at me. I blocked his hand, and the shock from the impact shuddered through my body. Jerry tackled Mingerti and charged an energy ball behind Mingerti's back. Then he fired it, making an massive explosion. I turned to Gohan who was still trying to gather as much energy as he could, pushing himself to beyond his physical limit.

"Gohan, start charging up a Kamehameha!" Gohan nodded and got into the iconic stance. Then i heard a loud thud from above me. I looked up and saw Jerry get punched in he stomach and fall down to the ground.

"Jerry!" yelled Calvin. He charged at Mingerti and unleashed a massive barrage of attacks, moving faster than before. I started to charge up again, pushing myself to the max. I charged at Mingerti and joined in on the attack, but he still kept dodging our flurry. Hobbes charged an energy ball and fired it at Mingerti. He saw it coming and in the middle of dodging Calvin and I, and knocked it back at Hobbes, who got out of the way Jerry flew up above all of us, with a final attack charged up.

"Everyone get out of the way! Mingerti, take this!" He fired it at Mingerti and we flew backwards as the massive energy blast careened towards Mingerti. Mingerti put his hands in front of him and held the blast in his hands. I powered up and charged an energy blast myself and fired it at Mingerti. It connected to his side. I saw him grimace in pain. Jerry started screaming in anger, pushing all of his power into this blast. Mingerti had enough. Angry at all of us getting in his way of revenge, he yelled to all of us.

"You are nothing but fodder! Stop interfering!" He pushed the blast back up into space and and negated my blast. Jerry looked in shock and in fear. I felt his energy start dropping quickly. Mingerti charged at me and punched me 5 times in the face. I flew backwards to the cliff face and impacted, causing a massive landslide on the side of the mountain. I stood up slowly and spat out blood. Mingerti charged back at Jerry and went to punch him but Calvin flew back up into the way and blocked Mingerti from Jerry.

"Get out of my way!" Mingerti yelled, and then grabbed Calvin by the throat and started to choke him. Calvin scrambled and tried to pry Mingerti's hand away from his throat, but to no avail. Calvin's eyes started to go dim. Hobbes powered up and charged toward them. He knew that his best friend was getting the life choked out of him.

"Let him go!"

"Or what? You'll stop me?" Mingerti gripped tighter around Calvin's neck and Calvin's eyes started rolling back. Hobbes' eyes went wide and he clenched his fists so hard, blood started to come out of his hands. I felt his energy rise wildly. A scarlet red aura started to flow around him. The Earth started to shake again. Hobbes started to growl furiously.

"Whoa, what the hell is this?" I thought. Hobbes started to scream and expelled all of this energy. A red light engulfed the land and red lightning sparked around Hobbes. When the light dimmed down, I saw Hobbes in a crackling red aura. His fur was black around him with yellow stripes around him and his power had skyrocketed past any of ours. It wasn't close to Mingerti's but it was the closest to Mingerti power we had at the moment. Mingerti smirked at Hobbes and let go of Calvin. As Calvin fell towards the Earth, Hobbes charged at Mingerti and they started clashing. I flew down to Calvin's body to tend to his injuries. I looked up at the fight and Hobbes was getting pushed back. Mingerti laughed and punched Hobbes to the ground. Hobbes flipped and landed on his feet. Breathing hard, I saw his aura start to waver.

"Is this all you got?!" yelled Mingerti. Hobbes powered back up and charged up towards Mingerti. Hobbes unleashed a barrage of attacks at Mingerti but he blocked all of them. Then Mingerti punched Hobbes in the gut, knocking the new form out of Hobbes. Hobbes gasped in excruciating pain, coughing up blood and clutching his stomach. Mingerti grabbed Hobbes' neck and started to charge an energy attack in his other hand.

"Time to die," said Mingerti. Hobbes looked up, grimacing. Then he smiled in satisfaction. He looked at me and nodded and I knew what it meant.

"I was never the threat you had to deal with. You lose," Hobbes said. Then a blue light shined from below them. Mingerti looked down and saw Gohan with a fully charged Kamehameha, looking straight at them.

"NOW!" I yelled at Gohan. Then I started to power back up and charge toward Hobbes and Mingerti

"HAAAAAA!" Gohan fired the Kamehameha at them both. Mingerti looked in shock. Then he looked at Hobbes angrily and gritting his teeth.

"Then you'll feel the blast for me." Mingerti started to pull Hobbes in front of him. I flew behind Mingerti and fired an energy attack to Mingerti's back. It connected. Mingerti turned around in rage and saw me behind him, breathing hard.

"You son of a bitch!" Then Hobbes, seeing the opening I made, swung a massive kick to Mingerti's face. Mingerti grunted in pain and let go of Hobbes to grab his face. Once Mingerti let go of Hobbes, I flew behind him, grabbed Hobbes, and flew down to the ground. Mingerti turned back around and and saw how close the blast was. He put his hands out in front of him and held the blast. The energy from the point of struggle pushed out hurricane force winds. The ground beneath Gohan started to crumble. Lightning started to crackle from the pressure points.

"I will not lose to you again!" Mingerti yelled. Then I saw a light spark above and behind Mingerti. I felt a weaker but familiar energy start to grow. Then a beam crashed onto Mingerti's back. Jerry had gathered the last of his energy and fired it to help Gohan.

"You again?!" yelled Mingerti. Gohan, knowing the fluctuations in power starting to waver, pushed out all of his power in the blast.

"HAAAAA!" The blast exploded with Mingerti in the middle. The shockwave from the explosion knocked down mountains in the distance, the winds knocks all of us back, and smoke covered the horizon, darkening the sky and making it look like nighttime. The sun shined a dingy yellow through the smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A New Super Saiyan is Born

The sky churned tumultously; the energy from the beam clash changing the air patterns, mixing with the atmosphere, causing the weather to change. Storm clouds started rolling over the mountaintops and around the valley. Thunder boomed around us and drops of rain started to trickle down. The drops of rain hit my unconscious body and face, causing me to stir. I open my eyes and look around, still in a daze. I see everyone around me, unconscious. I felt their energy albeit very weak.

"Unnnhh." I hear someone grimace and groan from my right. I turn and I see Gohan trying to stand himself. I run towards him and help him up to his feet.

"Gohan, are you ok?"

"Yeah." He looked around, trying to feel the energy of Mingerti. We didn't feel anything else. "What about the others?"

"They're alive. Beaten and battered but we're all here. We need Thomas here now."

"Yeah, for sure." Just then we heard a helicopter fly over us and hover. I figured out it was a news helicopter, trying to report what all the noise was coming from. Apparently, the battle we had, affected towns hundreds of miles away. I smiled lightly. Then all of a sudden, the ground starts to shake. Lightning started to crash around us. This furious energy started to rise and grow, faster and higher than we've ever felt before.

"No way!" I looked around for Thomas frantically. He still hadn't shown up with the senzu beans.

"Chris, I can't fight him again."

"What?! You're the strongest one we have!" He was the only one of us that could become a Super Saiyan. Gohan grabbed my shirt sleeve tightly.

"I'm completely burnt out. You're the only one that has enough strength left to even move on your own. You have to hold out until Thomas gets here. Be the leader you were meant to be." Then I heard a scream from behind us. I turned around and saw Mingerti powering up. A teal green aura shell expanded around him and caused cracks in the ground. Even though he was exhausted and he couldn't contain his full power like he was earlier, he was stronger than anyone had to offer.

"YOU DAMN RATS! YOU'RE ALL GONNA PAY FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME!" I look at his face; a horrifying expression, one full of pure rage. I was terrified. I've never felt a power like this before. He looked at me and I got into a fighting stance. He pointed at me, gritting his teeth.

"You!" I could see the veins on his face pulsing. "You want to be a hero?" He smiles at me with an evil toothy grin. "Then stop me from killing everyone!" He looked at the helicopter hovering above us. My eyes widened in horror. And then he charged towards it.

"Oh shit!" I charged up after him. I sped in front of him and punched him in the face. He shook it off and threw me out of the way. I spun but caught myself. Breathing heavily, I powered back up to my limit and teleported to him again. He swung a right hook at me. I blocked it and kicked him back.

"Mingerti, leave them out of this!" I turned to the helicopter and motioned them to get out of the area. "Get away from here now!" Then I saw a yellow flash coming closer. I turned to see a huge energy ball barreling towards me. I put my hands in front of me and held the blast back, trying to keep it away from the helicopter.

"GO...NOW!" The people inside the helicopter realized they were in some deep shit and started to turn away. I couldn't hold the ball for much longer and it was pushing me towards the helicopter very quickly. They couldn't get out the way quick enough.

"NOOOOO!" The ball exploded as it barreled toward the helicopter. The smoke was thick. I fell out of the smoke and hit the ground in a heap. I started to get my senses when I looked up and behind me and the fiery remains of the helicopter fell in a heap and exploded. I got up and ran towards the burning heap of metal. The people inside had no chance. I just stared at the flames and the wreckage, tears welling up. Mingerti landed behind me, snickering evily.

"Well, well. Some hero you are." I couldn't hold back my anger anymore. Lightning struck around us. I started to breathe rapidly, the air pushing through my gritting teeth. I clenched my fists, the ground started shaking. Mountains started to crack miles away. The energy started to mix with air and the wind started to blow in a cyclonic pattern centering around me. A yellow aura started to crackle around me, and my hair started to flash golden yellow. My eyes started to flash emerald green. Gohan looked at me, trying to stay awake to watch in awe.

"Come on Chris, it's your time."

"GRAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed to the heavens, and a roar of fury and rage filled the sky. A yellow aura shell expanded around me. My hair stood up and turned golden yellow. The energy started flowing upwards and looked like a massive flame shooting upwards. Mingerti looked in shock, not expecting me to unleash this power that has been unlocked. He looked up at the energy flame expanding. I stopped screaming and the energy flame started to dissipate. What was left of the aura was flowing around my entire body. My pupils were emerald green. I turned around to Mingerti and looked at him, gritting my teeth, with a look akin to when Goku looked at Frieza hundreds of years ago.

"He did it. He became a Super Saiyan." Gohan smiled in satisfaction and then passed out.

AN: _ **Sorry I've been away from writing. I've been dealing with school and moving and trying to get personal stuff handled first. Now I have the free mind to continue. Thank you for being so patient and reading my story. I hope to update and upload more regularly from now on.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Super Saiyan Chris v. Mingerti

Mingerti stared at me, in mild shock. He never expected to see this from me. He laughed loudly and proudly.

"So, this is it, huh? Your full power. I expected more from the leader of the team you scrapped together. You're weaker than Gohan. What makes you think you can beat me?" I felt his power. It was still so strong and more than enough to deal with, but I noticed that he was breathing harder. he's losing power quicker than he could handle. As angry as I was, I knew I had to be smart. I saw that his guard was down. So I charged at him and punched him in the face, knocking him back on his ass. He looked at me wide-eyed. Something red dripped from his face, and he wiped it. It was blood from his nose. I still was trying to think straight, but I couldn't. I was too angry to reason at the moment.

"Get up, you motherfucker. You think you can kill those people and get away with it!" I clenched my fist so hard it was shaking and the energy was crackling around it, causing sparks to shoot and fall around it. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did!" I walked closer towards him as he started to stand up. He looked at his hand and gritted his teeth in anger.

"You made me bleed, you bastard!" He charged at me and swung a right hook at me. I ducked under and and spun behind him. He followed me and spun to kick me but I blocked his leg. Then I punched him in the back, then kicked him up to the sky. He stopped himself but I already started flying toward him. We started clashing. Sparks and lightning crackled and cracked in the ground, forming craters in the barren land. He kicked me in the side, in my ribs, back down to the ground. I landed on my side, skidding across the dirt until I flipped back up onto my feet. Mingerti came flying down at full speed. I spun to the left out of his path, then I grabbed his leg closest to me and threw him to the ground. Grimacing, Mingerti looked up at me in angered shock. I looked back at him, meeting his look. I got into a fighting stance.

"No, no, NO!" He scrambled back up and stood in front of me, energy flaring around him. "How are you, YOU of all people, able to match me?! Gohan was stronger than you are now, two times stronger than you are. I can't be this weak!" He looked at me with the angriest expression I've ever seen. He clenched his fist so hard that blood came out of his palm.

"I won't be beaten by a bug that I can crush under my foot!" I couldn't hold any restraint, and my angry competitive nature git the better of me. I wanted to not only beat him, but to shatter his pride.

"Then come at me, bitch!" He charged at me, screaming with his right fist reared. I screamed and charged at him as well. We hit our fists together and a massive shockwave shook the barren landscape. We were both blown back by the shockwave, and we both flipped onto our feet and skidded across the ground. I jumped back at him and swung a right hook at him. He blocked it and tried to kick me. I leaned back and let his leg fly right over my face. I charged an energy ball in my hand, put it to his chest, and fired it. He flew back from the explosion and landed on his back, skidding across the dirt. I teleported above him and punched him in the face. I grabbed his leg and threw him to the sky. He stopped himself in the air, breathing heavily and growling. He charged up and charged energy around him, so that a crackling teal aura pulsated around him. But his power, it wasn't rising, but only flaring outwards. I figured it out that his energy had reached his limit. He was burning out; his stamina was peaked and his body couldn't sustain his power anymore.

"You feel it, don't you Mingerti."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Your power! It's fading! You've reached your limit!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I know you're scared. I can feel your fear. Afraid of the fact that a bug is about to crush you under his foot!"

"SHUT UP!" He charged at me from the sky, rearing back his fist. All the energy he flared out concentrated in his fist. As he careened towards me, he swung his fist to my face. An explosion consumed the wasteland around us. Dust flew into the sky, but the shockwave expanded around the land, clearing the clouds to create a hole for the sun to shine through, giving a clear path for the mushroom cloud to rise through. The dust starts to clear. Mingerti looks in shock to see his fist caught in my hand. His eyes go wide, and he starts to sweat nervously.

"N-n-no! You couldn't have taken that!" I looked at him angrily. All I saw was someone who needed to pay for what he did.

"You underestimated my friends and I. That is why you won't win!" I punched him in the stomach. Mingerti gasped for air and clutched his stomach his pain. He fell to his knees. I kicked him across the ground. He flipped onto his hands and feet. He charged an energy attack and fired at me. I swatted it back at him. He rose his hands to block it, but I charged at him and punched him in the face. He flew backwards, blood flying from his nose. I teleported behind him and punched him in the back, grabbed his arm and threw him down into the ground. He laid there, groaning and grimacing, twisting on his back, his energy completely drained. I stood over him, looking down at him furiously. He needed to die, he'd gone too far and I wanted him to realize that.

"Look at me." He still squinted from the pain, but I was livid. "LOOK AT ME, YOU BASTARD!" He turned to look at me. I started charging an energy ball in my hand and aimed it at him. I saw Mingerti look at me in sadness and embarrassment. I've seen that look from other people but this one felt different. It was one of regret and loneliness. I knew that feeling. It was the same feeling I had when I found out my parents were killed in the war. I couldn't go through with it. I fired the blast into the sky, careening it into space. Mingerti looked in shock as I powered down into my base form and looked down at the ground.

"Why? W-why did you stop?" I looked up at him.

"Because I won't stoop to your level in order to win. That's why I don't want to kill anyone, even someone like you." I felt someone's energy come closer. I looked up in the direction it generated from and saw Thomas carrying the bag of Senzu beans. He landed next to me and handed me a Senzu bean.

"Damn, sorry I took so long. I couldn't find the beans and when I did, things got crazy." He looked down at Mingerti. "So you did it, we won?" I nodded and took the bean. My energy rose to normal levels and all injuries I had were gone.

"Go tend to everyone. And let's get ready to go." Thomas nodded and flew to the others. When all the others woke up and came over to me, Gohan looked at me and smiled

"You did it, I'm so proud of you." I gave him a small smile. I turned back to Mingerti, with my friends around me, we towered over him.

"Now, I'm giving you a chance to do right. Leave our planet and don't bother us again." Mingerti propped himself up and looked at me angrily and embarrassment.

"This isn't the end. You..." he spat up blood. "you have no idea how fucked you guys are." I looked confused.

"What?" Then we all felt a massive energy started approaching. We looked in fear. Calvin started voicing our thoughts.

"What the hell? Who the hell is that?!" Then something landed behind all of us. Dust blocked our view of the thing in front of us, but we saw a silhouette of another heavyset individual, someone bigger than Mingerti. Gohan and I powered up into Super Saiyans and Hobbes powered up into his new form. I looked at him, and I was about to say, 'Here we go again' but I looked at his eyes and they were full of fear. I heard him quietly say under his breath.

"No, no, no. Shit, its him." He turned to me and said, "We need to get out of here, now."

"What do you mean?!"

"Because that's Mingerti's father, Colinco!" Just then the silhouette vanished, and right after, he appeared behind us and in front of Mingerti. He had dirty blond hair, and a full beard and mustache, he looked like a bigger older Mingerti. I started to sweat nervously. His power was greater than Mingerti's was at full tilt, and he wasn't even showing any of his true strength. Colinco turned to Mingerti and looked disappointed.

"You embarrassed me and yourself." Mingerti looked at him in sadness.

"I'm sorry, I underestimated them. It won't happen again."

"I know it won't, because I'm taking over from now on." He turned to face me and the others. "If you can't beat a bunch of kids, then you are not ready to conquer anything yet." He looked directly at me. "Now you deal with me." He powered up just a little but the force that came from him hit us like a hurricane. He flicked his hand and knocked us back. We skidded on the ground. Gohan, Hobbes and I flipped up on our feet. Colinco smirked and looked at us. "Fight me if you dare."

 **AN:** **Hey,** **everyone. Sorry again I took too long on this chapter. I actually finished it a month ago, but I lost the original file, so I had to remake it. If there are some inconsistencies in plot, it will be resolved later in the book's future chapters. I also plan on making a Character File book for all the introduced characters for extra context. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of DBNG, and always, please support the official releases from the original creators.**

 ** _-Olympus2020_**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7: Despair and Loss

Colinco stood there proud, and completely in confidence. We stared in awe of his strength. I heard Thomas say what I was thinking.

"What the hell was that?! He just blew us away with his hand!" The pressure was nearly overwhelming. I looked around at my friends, who were all so stunned at the amount of power Colinco showed. Gohan looked at me and I looked at him. We both powered up to our max at the same time and charged at Colinco. This sparked a fire in the rest of the crew, causing them to follow suit. We reached Colinco and both swung a punch at his face. He teleported behind Gohan and I. We turned around and jumped back towards him again. I spun and tried to kick him, but he spun out of the way. Christian, flying in from behind along with Thomas, both tried to him with a flying dragon kick, but he leaned out of the way again. Gohan teleported behind him and tried to hammerfist him but Colinco put his hand up and caught him. I charged at him but Colinco clenched Gohan's hand and flung him in my direction and into me. We flew backwards, and hit the ground. Calvin charged an energy attack and fired it at Colinco. He turned at swatted it away. Then, Christian and Hobbes jumped up over him and fired consecutive energy blasts at him, but he swatted those away as well. I looked in frustration.

"Damn, nothing's hitting." Colinco looked at us and just smirked.

"Ok, I'm ending this." He vanished and teleported behind us. We didn't even see him move. Then I heard Thomas grunt. I turned around and Thomas was slumped over unconscious. I looked in shock. Calvin turned and charged at Colinco, but he teleported to the side and punched Calvin with an uppercut to the gut. Calvin gasped for air and was shot upwards. He arched in the sky and fell on his back, gripping his stomach, coughing up blood. Then Colinco charged at Gohan and swung a hard right which Gohan blocked. He unleashed a massive combo of which Gohan could barely keep up. Soon he was overwhelmed and was slammed to the ground via a sledgehammer fist from Colinco. Gohan flipped and landed on all fours. Hobbes and I got in front of him as Colinco charged towards us. We both tried to punch him, but he grabbed our arms and threw us into each other and then behind him. Gohan put his hands in front of his face and blocked a flying kick from Colinco. Gohan skidded back across the dirt from the force. I landed on my feet and charged after them. Colinco reared back to punch Gohan, but I caught up and kicked him. He flipped over and landed on his feet. I landed in next to Gohan. He grabbed his face and rubbed his cheek where I kicked him.

"Hmmm, you hit me." I looked angrily at him. Jerry landed next to me.

"We need to get out of here." I looked at him in the corner of my eye.

"I know. We can't beat him." I turned and looked at Christian, who was getting up and picking up Thomas and Calvin. "Christian, get Calvin and Thomas out of here!" He turned and nodded, then he picked them up and flew as fast as he could away from the fight. I turned and yelled to Hobbes, "You too! Get out of here!" He turned to me in shock.

"No, I'm one of the stronger ones here! You need help!" I looked at him and realized it was true. He was the third strongest of us at the moment. Hobbes and Jerry flew over and landed next to Gohan, who started standing up. We all started powering up as much as we could. Colinco just looked at us and just got in a stance.

"I'm going to take over this planet, and you won't be able to stop me." He charged at us. We clenched our teeth and jumped up out of the way. We are started shooting ki blast volleys at him. He just took them like they were nothing. He teleported behind Jerry and knocked him to the ground. Jerry slammed into the ground. He charged at Hobbes and he punched him in the face. Hobbes flew back but stopped himself. He grabbed his nose, which was bleeding, and wiped it. He charged back at Colinco, and I did too. We both reared back and went to hit him, but he just turned to the side and spun out of the way as we whiffed by him. Colinco charged up two energy balls and threw them at us. They hit us and we flew to the ground. Gohan flew towards him and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, but Colinco blocked and dodged out of the way of the rush. Gohan reared back and fired an energy ball at Colinco, which he swatted back at Gohan. Gohan quickly raised up his hands to block. The blast hit him and he took it. Then he looked up and saw Colinco over him. He hammerfisted Gohan down to the ground, knocking him unconscious and out of SSJ2. I got up from the ground and Jerry got up and flew to me. I was breathing hard; my energy was starting to waver. Colinco charged an energy attack and rose his hand up, aiming at me. I tensed up and got ready, and he fired it. It moved so fast and I was so spent that I couldn't react in time. I started to raise my hands to block, but Jerry ran and pushed me out of the way. I fell on the ground and looked up and I looked in horror.

"NOOOOO!" Jerry had taken the blast and it pierced him through his stomach. He spat out blood and he screamed in agony. He fell on the ground on his back and started clutching the open wound. I got up and ran to him.

"Jerry, hang in there!" I was near frantic. I turned to Colinco in anger and rage. "YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" I charged him, hand reared back ready to punch him. Colinco just smirked at me.

"Make use of the time you have left on this planet, because you won't have long." He put his hands in front of his face. I got closer, gaining speed.

"SOLAR FLARE!" A blinding light engulfed the horizon. Everything turned white and I grimaced and covered my eyes. I closed my eyes and started whiffing, trying to hit Colinco.

"Where the hell are you, you coward! I won't let you get away!" In my rage, I kept going but after a while I felt that his energy was gone. My vision started to come back and I looked around frantically.

"No, no, NO!" Colinco and Mingerti were gone. They got away. I looked down to see Jerry still laying there. I flew down. Christian, Thomas and the others flew back since they felt the energy difference. Thomas looked at Jerry and went wide-eyed.

"No!" He kneeled next to Jerry on the other side of me with tears welling up. "H-h-hang in there, bro. You can make it." I looked at Thomas.

"Do we have anymore senzu beans?"

"No, we don't have any ripe ones."

"We gotta get him to a hospital, now." but Jerry grabbed my arm and squeezed.

"No, don't worry about it." I looked down at him in shock and sadness.

"I can't let you die here, man. I won't, not when you saved my life." Tears started falling from my eyes. Jerry spat up blood and looked at me.

"Chris, promise me...that you'll beat him. Don't let him...don't let him take our home." He looked at me dead in my eyes.

"I promise." He gave a small smile and then turned to Thomas.

"Bro, I love you. You're the best...brother I could ever have...don't...stop training...Beat them...for me."

"No...no, no. Don't say that, you're gonna live through this." Then Jerry exhaled and just froze, lifeless. He let go of my arm.

"Jerry? Bro...bro wake up." Thomas shook him. "Come on, Jerry, wake up. You're not dying on me. Come on, come ON!" Thomas buried his face in Jerry's shirt, crying. Then he looked up in anger.

"Colinco is gonna die for this!" He raised his head to the sky. "You hear me?! YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT!" He flew into the sky in order to look for him. I followed him and blocked his way.

"What are you doing?!"

"He needs to pay for what he did!"

"At what cost? Your life?! If you go and fight him on your own, Jerry will have died for nothing!"

"You're just gonna let this killer go?! Someone who killed your friend, my brother?!"

"Thomas, what can we do against him now?! We just fought him! We can't beat him like this! It's not worth it, Thomas! We need to get stronger and find a way to beat Colinco and Mingerti! That's what Jerry would want!" Christian flew up to us.

"Look, we all lost someone today, I promise you, we won't let him get away with this." Thomas looked down at the ground, then he started sobbing. I hugged him silently. I looked at Christian who looked back at me.

"Grab Gohan and Hobbes and let's get back to the house. Ill pick up Jerry." Christian nodded and went to pick them up. "Let's go home, Thomas." Thomas started to flew in the direction of the house. Then I flew down and picked up Jerry. When we got to the house, we all went to the backyard, and buried Jerry's body. We all just sat down in the living room, mourning and thinking. Gohan was sleeping in the other room, recovering since we were still growing senzu beans. Calvin stood up angrily, and paced around.

"Can we do something about this? Jerry is dead, and we can't do something about that?"

"i'm thinking! I'm just as angry as anyone here!" All of a sudden a voice chimed in from the kitchen.

"What about the Dragonballs?" We turned around to see Wilson and Aaron walk in. Thomas perked up and turned to me.

"Yeah, why didn't we think of that?! We can revive Jerry with those!" I looked at Thomas sadly.

"i thought about it, but we have no way of finding them quick enough without a radar. I know the old crew had one but it's probably dead. On top of that, it may have been destroyed in that war years ago." Then we heard Gohan's voice from the stairs.

"Actually, we do." He held up a handheld radar in his hand. "It needs new batteries but it should work." My face light up in excitement and I stood up.

"What kind of batteries?!"

"AA" I look puzzled.

"What? This genius invention uses AA batteries? You know what, I'm not gonna question it." I ran to the kitchen, opened a cabinet and found a pack of AA batteries.I tossed two of them to Gohan, who then put them in. Once they were in, he turned on the radar. We all got up and gathered around Gohan. Then, the radar binged and started showing a display. with yellow dots showing on a green radar screen. Gohan jumped in the air.

"IT WORKS! (ow)" He still wasn't 100%. I turned to everyone, who all had a smile on their face.

"Ok, we got a plan. I have a huge hunch that Colinco and Mingerti know about these, so we need to get them before they do. We have the radar so we have a clear advantage but we can't be too sure we can find them all. This is how we revive Jerry, and save the planet. We start the search early tomorrow. We stay low and we quietly search for them. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention, because Colinco can find out, and if that happens, it's a wrap. It's been years since these have been mentioned in history, but that doesn't mean people have them and are looking for them. We need to be ready for anything. With that being said, let's rest and go get ready for bed. We need to be rested tomorrow." Everyone nodded and started getting ready for bed.

A few hours into the night, I laid there awake on my bed. I thought about Jerry. I clenched my fist in anger and determination. "I will not let him beat us again." Then I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Search for the Dragonballs pt 1

The next morning, we all woke up early. After we all ate breakfast, we went out to look for the first Dragonball. After about 15 minutes, the radar started pinging; alerting us that we were close to the ball's location. We were excited at first but then we realized that we were over the Rocky Mountains, and we didn't prepare for the chilling cold temperatures in the mountain range. Nevertheless, we flew into the mountain and started looking, knowing that the more we move, the warmer our bodies will be. Since the radar showed a 2 square kilometer radius, the crew spread out to look in different areas in that range. 30 minutes went by and we were on the cusp of giving up on this location and the search.

"Man, are you sure that radar is working well?" asked Calvin. "Are you sure it's not glitching or something?" Gohan, who was holding the radar, turned to Calvin.

"Yes, it's working well. Well, it should be. I mean, the mountain range is huge." Wilson snickered, thinking of a joke.

"It's probably somewhere completely obvious and we completely missed it." Thomas piped up from behind me.

"Haha, and with my luck, I'm the one who missed it." Then we all heard from below, a scream from Christian.

"YO! I think I found something!" We all hurried up and flew down to his location as he pulled back some rocks and boulders. A faint orange glow started to shine behind some more rocks, which we, in turn, pulled away as well. With every stone turned, the glow got brighter and more intense and at the epicenter, was the One-star ball.

"Wow," I said. Everyone, except Gohan looked at the ball in awe, just trying to internalize the fact that these legendary balls still exist. So, of course we took pictures with it like a bunch of tourists. After about 5 minutes of understandable goofing around, Gohan grabbed it and put it into a bag.

"Ok, guys. Let's get back on track. We have six more to find and not a lot of time." He looked at the radar, trying to find the closest one to our location. "Ok, the closest one from is southeast, so that-a-way." He pointed in the way to the next ball. So we all got refocused and we flew off again. As we were flying, Christian said to me, "Hey, you ever thought that we would be searching for these when we were kids?"

"No, I didn't. I just wish that it wasn't under the circumstances that we were in." Christian just nodded in agreement.

"Well, we have a chance to bring him back, right?" I smiled slightly, letting the statement comfort me.

40 minutes later at about 9:00 am, we fly into a pretty nice neighborhood.

"Where are we?" asked Thomas. Trabulsi pulled out his phone and looked on the GPS.

"It's says we're in Humble. So that explains why the freeway we flew over looked so familiar." I chimed in.

"Yeah, the construction zone that is I-45 is a dead giveaway." We looked on the radar, which pinged loudly.

"Follow me," said Gohan. When we made it to the point the ball was showing, a house stood in our way. We looked at the radar, then back at the house.

"Ok, that's a problem," said Thomas. "Could it be under the house, Gohan?"

"Maybe, but it's not likely. We aren't the only ones who've been looking for them. The most likely outcome is that the owner of the house has the ball inside."

"Shit." I looked at the driveway and there was a silver Nissan Altima in the middle of it. 'Ok,' I thought, 'Someone lives here.'

"Maybe we could ask the owner about it?" I walked up to the door and went to knock it. When I did, the door creaked open. Everyone's eyes went wide and we went silent. All that was heard was the sparrow flying overhead. Calvin broke the silence.

"Ummmm, so now what do we do?" I looked at the guys and then back at the door...and then back at the guys.

"...well...I...", I just walked inside. Gohan nearly jumped when I did.

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered. "Get out of there!" I just looked at him, and fully embraced the bad idea I thought of.

"Look, if you say that other people have been looking for the Dragonballs, then we should assume that the owner is not good if they have the ball. So if we sneak around without being noticed, then we can grab it, leave, and no one will be the wiser." Christian looked around for anyone outside.

"To be honest, it's not a bad plan. I think we should." Gohan just sighed.

"Ok, let's do this. But we need to hurry." We all walked in and started to split up around the house. After about 3 minutes, we had looked almost everywhere and still couldn't find the Dragonball. Thinking the ball was under the house and that the house isn't ours to begin with, leaving was probably the best option. But even though most of us wanted to leave, Thomas and I weren't quitting like that.

"Chris, I can revive Jerry with these. I can't pass up that chance. I'm not giving up on this."

"I feel you, man. I'm too stubborn to quit either." Just as I said that, I saw a figure run by the window out of the corner of my eye. I held my hand up to my lips and quietly mouthed

"Yo, shush real quick. Someone's here." Everyone froze except me cause I walked over to the window, trying to get a view of who ran by. In the driveway, I saw a relatively heavyset man, sitting down on the concrete in workout clothes. He must've just finished a jog or some form of workout. I got nervous and turned to everyone and mouthed that the owner of the house was home and it's time to hide, but then as I was mouthing, I felt a faint but familiar energy coming from the driveway. I looked outside and the owner was getting up and walking towards the front door. When he got closer, I put the pieces together, realizing that this was the 4th energy from that night. I whispered, "Hide!" and everyone scattered and hid somewhere. I opened a closet, dove in, and shut the door. just as the owner opened the door and walked in. He walked by the closet, breathing heavily, confirming that he just worked out, and into the kitchen. I heard the fridge open and something hit a countertop or something. I realized that I was sitting on something other than the carpet and looked down. 2 rows of top-grade running shoes were lined up on the carpet. When I saw those shoes, I started putting more pieces together. The shoes, the heavy breathing, the neighborhood, the lake right smack-dab in the middle of the neighborhood, the Dragonball, the energy, everything. My heart started pounding and I started sweating, realizing that I might have just broken into the wrong house, and if we get caught, everything goes to shit. I pulled out my phone to text a good friend of mine, hoping that by all chances, I wouldn't hear a phone ding 50 ft away from me. I sent a message that said, 'Hey wassup?' 10 seconds later, I heard a ding. My heart sank, because it was basically the icing on the cake of stupidity from this dumbass plan I thought of. 'Ok,' I thought, 'how the hell am I gonna get out of here?' Suddenly, I heard a ding from my hand, and I jumped out of pure fear, dropping my phone. I completely forgot to put it on vibrate. As I fumbled my phone, I felt an energy start to rise. 'I just fucked myself, didn't I?' I thought as I heard muffled footsteps come closer to the door. Suddenly, it opened and there stood the message recipient. We looked at each other silently, the tension rising extremely quickly. I didn't know what to do or say, but I had to do something.

"Ummm...hey?" A big hand grabbed my shirt and threw me out of the closet and into the kitchen. I slammed against the stove and fell on my back, in shock. The owner hopped over the kitchen island, pinned me down, and started charging an energy blast to the back of my head. I couldn't fight back at this point so I started pleading.

"Wait! Don't kill me. I can explain everything!" I could here the anger in his voice.

"Why are you here?! The Dragonball?!"

"Yes, I am, but please, let me explain!" He tightened his grip and put the blast closer to my head; so close I could feel the heat singeing my hair.

"Tell me now, or your friends will be carrying you home in a body bag!"

"I'm trying to revive a friend of mine! He was killed yesterday by a mercenary named Colinco! I know you know who that is! You fought with him the night he and his son arrived on Earth, right?! " He loosened his grip and went wide-eyed.

"You fought Colinco?" He sounded so shocked. He stood up off of me, and I started getting up.

"Gabe, I know it looks bad, and I'm very sorry about that, but I didn't know about this and what you did until now, but you know me. I wouldn't do this unless I had a good reason." He just looked around. "Guys, it's ok! You can come out!" Then everyone started to come out of their hiding spots. Christian saw Gabe standing there and his jaw dropped.

"Gabe?! You live here?!" He just nodded, still trying to process everything. Then he saw Gohan come out from under a bed. Gohan just looked at him in surprise.

"Wait...you...it's y..." Gabe just looked at Gohan and gave a soft smile.

"Gohan, I'm glad you're ok." That statement confirmed everything. That's how Gohan knew about Mingerti and Colinco when they first arrived. But I could still barely believe that the last energy from that night was Gabe. Of all people, Gabe. Gabe saw everyone and then turned to me.

"You all fought them? Who died?" I pointed at Thomas.

"His brother. If it wasn't for him, I would've died instead of him. He saved my life." Gabe just looked down at the floor, then he looked back at me.

"I just knew there was something different about you and your brother. Just didn't know what." He reached into a drawer and pulled out the Dragooball. i needed more answers

"How do you know Gohan, and just...why? Who are you?" Gabe walked over and sat down on his couch.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know."


End file.
